


A Day at the Zoo

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony take Peter to the zoo and have a little bit of problem with a map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue drabble based on [this picture](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0wv32xwvv1qgtng3o1_500.jpg) by my friend [Cee](http://selfmadesuperhero.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Originally posted there on March 15th.

Yeah, and Peter’s like “I care not. I have ice cream. And a great Dad who can carry me all the time and not get tired.

“You know you have to put him down sometime. It’d probably even help with reading the map. You could hold it with two hands and turn it to make sure you’re going in the right direction.”

“Well, that’s what I have you for. I can always count on you to help me, so how should this be any different?”

“…”

“Why are you looking at me like you want to kiss me?”

“…”

“Tony! Not in front of Peter.”

“…”

“Hmm. Okay. That’s fine. Just no tongues next time.”

“Pops, can we go to the insect house?”


End file.
